Easy
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Snow is killed. Panem is free of Capitol interference. The Quarter Quell never takes place. The star crossed lovers act is dropped. What will happen between Katniss and Peeta now that their act is over? Where will this lead? I own nothing Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Free At Last

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were reluctantly pulled from the arena due to the berry incident, but this caused more problems to arise. Snow threatened Katniss, but it was too late. There was already a plan in place.

On Snow's return trip to the Capitol he was in a 'car accident' that was more like a cover up. The rebels had stepped in early, changing the outcome and saving many lives in the process.

The evil President was gone and with his fall the Peacekeepers were eliminated too. There was very little evil left after this and the people of Panem were better off than they had ever been.

Under the new rule of Plutarch Heavensbee, Panem had changed a lot. District 13 had risen from their ashes and the other Districts were reformed and no longer a piece of the Capitol's games.

The Quarter Quell never occurred and the Hunger Games were over for good. No longer would there be innocent children dying for the Capitol's entertainment.

Katniss and Peeta became the last victors the Hunger Games would ever produce and this led to instant fame. They became the biggest celebrities in the Capitol.

They continued to go along with the star-crossed lovers routine during the Victory Tour, but that soon feel apart. No one but Katniss and Peeta knew what happened that night, but it was the end to their staged love.

They moved on and avoided each other most of the time, but that night still plays over in their minds.

Will things ever be the same again?

"I am not going!" I exclaimed. Haymitch had just told me about the trip to the Capitol I was about to take. Apparently I have to attend the ceremony to swear in the new president. This is the last thing I want right now. I thought after the Games were over and things settled down I'd be able to go back to my old life, but obviously that was never going to happen.

"Katniss, you don't have a choice," Haymitch informed. "Both Peeta and you have to attend and so do I. I don't want to go as much as you don't, but we don't have a choice. When you pulled those berries out and won the Games you signed yourself up for a never ending chain of social events you will have to attend."

Maybe Haymitch thought he was making things better, but he really wasn't. There was no chance I would ever want to go to this thing and bringing Peeta into the mix didn't help. Didn't he know how much I didn't want to see him?

"We will leave day after tomorrow. Effie will be here to make sure we are ready. Don't give her too much trouble," Haymitch said as he headed towards the door. There was no use arguing, I could tell that would do no good. Before disappearing through the door Haymitch said, "Oh, by the way since the whole star crossed lovers thing is history, you can bring a plus one," and with that he disappeared.

"Wait what?" I yelled after him.

"You heard me," he yelled back.

I could bring someone? Who would I even think about bringing? Well, there was always one person, but I didn't want to subject him to the Capitol. I resolved to go on my own.

I needed to clear my head, so I decided it was time to go hunting. I walked the normal path from the Victors Village to my old home and then went through the gate. Since Plutarch had taken over the fence had been fixed so that it would stand up on its own, but the electric was permanently turned off and there were gates that one could go through to reach the meadows. The only reason the fence still stood was to keep the predators out.

I grabbed my bow from the hollowed tree and made my way to the small lake that I had always gone to with my father. It was peaceful here and the perfect place to clear my mind. Hours passed as I stared at the sparkling water, watching it ripple in the breeze.

So much had happened over the last year and it was still hard to take it all in. I had been thrown into the Games with Peeta, the boy who had kept me alive when I was younger. We were connected the whole time by the whole act that we put on, but at some points it was hard to tell if it was an act or real. I had been forced to fight for my life and his, but somehow we had made it.

Then I was threatened by Snow, but that didn't matter because he was dead now and his whole regime was gone. This was the first time in my life that I was free of the Capitol, or at least I thought, but now I was being forced into visiting again.

There was nothing wrong with the Capitol itself, I just never liked their need to have everything. The problem with the Capitol was that it holds so many memories that I don't want to rehash. That is where I went before the Games and it is the place that dictated all of Panem for centuries, but the worst was that this was the place where I was forced to connect with Peeta and also the place where everything went wrong. Too much had happened there.

I shook my head and rose into a standing position; it was time to head home. I had nothing to show for my day in the woods, but today that was okay. I just needed time to think about everything.

Walking back past the rock that was our normal meeting spot, I saw Gale. He was sitting there staring off into the distance. I slowly walked up and took a seat beside him on the rock, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hey Catnip, what's up?" Gale asked.

"I have to go back to the Capitol," I sighed.

"Why?" he asked, giving me his undivided attention.

"For the swearing in of the new president," I whined.

"Sorry," Gale said.

I didn't say anything, just sat there in silence.

"It won't be that bad," Gale assured. "It's not like you have to go back into the Games or anything."

"Yeah I guess not, but every time I'm in the Capitol everything comes back to me," I lied. Yes, everything does come back to me, but the reason I want to avoid the Capitol is because of Peeta not the Games.

"Does it have anything to do with Peeta?" Gale asked.

"No," I lied. I didn't want to think about that night.

"Katniss don't lie to me," Gale warned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I tried to avoid the question.

"What happened on that trip?" Gale wondered. I had never told him anything, just that it had all been an act, but I don't think he believed me.

"Nothing happened," I lied again. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine, do you two have to act all in love again?" Gale asked, disgusted by the idea.

"No," I simply answered.

"Good," Gale said relieved. It was obvious he was at least a little bit jealous.

"I can bring someone with me," I informed, not sure why I was telling him. After all I had decided I wasn't going to bring anyone.

"Are you going to?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Only if you want to go," I said without thinking.

"Of course I'll go," Gale promised.

"We leave day after tomorrow," I said as I stood up and fled.

What had I just done? Hadn't I promised that I wouldn't bring anyone? Now Gale was going to be with me. Well, I guess I could have asked worse people. Maybe this would be fun, but I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! We have a schedule to keep Katniss!" None other than Effie Trinket shook me awake. The day had come and it was time to get ready for the trip to the Capitol, the trip that I definitely was not ready for.

"Katniss, let's go!" Effie urged.

"I'm coming!" I snapped while trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I finally pushed back the warm covers and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, wincing when my bare feet made contact with the cold wood floor. I pulled on a simple shirt and pair of pants and trudged downstairs where Effie was sure to be waiting.

The smell of bacon reached my nose before I hit the kitchen and I started to drool. Bacon wasn't something you normally would have gotten in District 12, but things were different now. The smell and the rumbling in my stomach almost made me forget what I soon had to do, what I dreaded so much.

Sitting around the table I found everyone who would be leaving for the Capitol in a few hours. Apparently my house had been chosen as the meeting place. I looked around the table recognizing the familiar faces of Effie, Cinna, my design team, Portia and Peeta's design team, Haymitch, Delly Cartwright, who I guessed was going with Peeta, and then of course there were the two guys that were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the table. I knew that I was the reason for the tension between them, but at this moment I didn't care.

My mother and Prim were moving around the kitchen moving things about. It is weird to see the two totally different parts of my life brought together like this, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

After my few moments of hesitation I took a seat between Gale and Cinna, loading my plate with the delicious smelling food and began to gorge myself like I would never have food this good again.

"So we have a schedule to keep," Effie began. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at her since she'd arrived. She looked about the same, except for her wig. It was now a coppery red color. "The train leaves at noon and we will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. Tomorrow we will settle in and that night will be the official ceremony. The next night will be the celebration of the ceremony. Everyone is to be on their best behavior," Effie finished, shooting looks at both Haymitch and I.

Of course Peeta would behave, he always did since he was perfect and all. No one needed to tell him what to do, he was naturally good at all of this stuff and I hated him even more for it.

There was suddenly a shooting pain up my leg as Gale kicked me under the table. I glared at him as Effie yelled, "Katniss!" trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped, shifting my glare from Gale to her.

"It would really help if you paid attention," Effie retorted, in a joking manner that I didn't catch.

"Well, then stop boring all of us with the stupid schedule and maybe I can keep my attention on you twenty four seven!" I snapped and fled from the table before anyone could react. I ran to my room, slammed the door and dove onto my bed.

I had just gone off on Effie for no good reason, well at least no reason that involved her. Yes, Effie was annoying and all with her schedule, but she still didn't deserve me yelling at her like that.

There was a knock at the door, which I planned on ignoring, but before I could Gale plopped next to me on my bed. "Get up Catnip," Gale joked and he nudged me.

"No," I said inaudibly into my pillow.

"What was that?" Gale laughed, pushing me harder.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and tried to push him off the bed.

"Get up Katniss!" Gale demanded.

I obliged and sat up, whining, "Why?"

"Because we have a schedule to keep," Gale imitated Effie.

"Oh, of course," I laughed. "It's all about the schedule." Gale always knew how to cheer me up.

"What's going on with you Catnip?" Gale asked.

I hesitated, there was so much going on, but I couldn't tell Gale any of it. He would overreact and blame Peeta for everything that had happened that night when it really wasn't all his fault. "I just don't want to go to the Capitol," I lied; well it wasn't totally a lie.

"Fine, don't tell me," Gale feigned hurt.

"Don't take it personally," I laughed. "I won't tell anyone."

Gale shook his head, he knew me so well. He didn't need to be told what was bothering me to know what it really was. "So, what's the Capitol really like?" Gale changed the subject.

"Let's say…interesting," I laughed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Cinna said as he came into the room. "Are you ready to prepare? Or do you need to mope a little bit longer?" Cinna laughed.

"I'm ready," I said. "But first, what was Effie asking when I went off?" I asked them both.

"For you to pass the toast you had been hoarding," Gale laughed.

"Really? I thought it was about the trip," I said, starting to feel even worse. Apparently I had gone off on Effie because she wanted more toast. What was I turning into?

"Yes, needless to say she was speechless for once," Cinna smiled.

"I'll bet," I said, picturing Effie's face. "I guess I should go apologize."

"Then come back here and we will get you ready," Cinna said.

"Okay," I said as I went to apologize.

I found Effie and apologized, but she just blew it off and said something about remembering to use my manners when we were in the Capitol.

The next few hours were spent getting scrubbed, polished, and shined. My design team worked rapidly while Cinna sat there watching. They rambled on about life in the Capitol and everything changing as they turned me back into the ideal victor, but I wasn't paying any attention. Instead my mind was on my last night in the Capitol. The night where things between Peeta and I had been ruined and the night that everything I knew had changed. That night we were on the roof of the hotel when things were said that never should have been spoken, things that I never would have expected to ruin our relationship and friendship.

"You're all done!" Octavia excitedly said. This pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized that I was dressed and ready. I was wearing a simple sundress, nothing too elegant or shocking. Of course it was one of Cinna's designs because the colors of the dress resembled fire, my trademark.

When I was done getting ready we started rushing around saying goodbyes and gathering everything we needed. Before I knew it we were already on the train and pulling away from District 12's station and heading toward the Capitol, the place that held everything I didn't want to face.


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Go Back

I stood there staring out the window in my designated room and watched District 12 disappear in the distance. We were on the way to the Capitol again, but that was the last place I wanted to go. I just wanted all of this 'Games' stuff to end, but I was seeing more and more each day that life was just a big game.

How was this going to go? This was going to be our first public appearance since that night on the roof and the end of the star crossed lovers act that really wasn't an act. What was our story? What were we telling people? How were we supposed to act? I definitely needed to talk to Haymitch and Effie about this.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to find Gale leaning against the doorframe smiling his dazzling smile. Any girl would have been ecstatic to have this handsome guy standing in their doorway, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I guess somewhere very deep inside I was hoping to see Peeta standing there.

"This is nice," Gale commented after a moment, gesturing to the train.

"Yeah, it's good, but wait until you try the Capitol food. It's to die for," I said, but it didn't sound like me at all. I'd never do anything to praise the Capitol, but I just had.

"I can't wait," Gale paused. "Everything all right Katniss?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I tried to sound convincing, but failed miserably.

"You just don't seem like yourself," Gale said.

"I'm fine. So, did you need something?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Haymitch and Cinna were looking for you," Gale passed the information on.

"Do you know what about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Gale admitted.

"Okay, I better go find out," I said and walked out of the room brushing past Gale, but I didn't get any of those feelings I did when I brushed past Peeta like that. Something was wrong with me. Any other girl would be more than happy to have Gale standing right next to her looking that good, but I wasn't. I shook my head and went to search for the two guys who were looking for me.

I found them standing in the car with my wardrobe. "Gale said you wanted to see me," I said as I walked in to join them.

"Yes we did," Haymitch said in his usual short voice.

"About?" I pushed.

"About how you are going to present yourself to the Capitol, princess," Haymitch snapped.

"For once can't I just be myself?" I whined. "I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not and since things between Peeta and I -"

"We want you to just be yourself," Cinna cut in.

"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe my ears. Was I finally allowed to be the real Katniss Everdeen? Not the one they had fabricated for the Games?

"You heard him, sweetheart," Haymitch said in his gravelly voice.

"Then why did you need to talk to me," I was really confused now.

"First, we wanted to let you pick which dress you will be wearing to the celebration," Cinna informed. "Since, you are to act like yourself you might as well pick the dress you will feel most like yourself in. So go ahead and pick," Cinna gestured to three dressed displayed on mannequins.

All three dresses were beautiful, but immediately my eyes landed on the one I would choose. It wasn't like all of the others where I was the girl on fire. This dress showed me, the me I'd been hiding from the Capitol, the me of District 12. It was a simple knee length dress with green and brown leaves and vines working into the fabric. They formed a camouflage effect. It made me feel like I was back in the woods with Gale, like none of this had ever happened. "That one," I pointed to the woods one. "It's perfect. It's me."

"I figured you'd pick that one," Cinna smiled.

"Great, let's get on to the next thing," Haymitch grumpily cut in.

"There's more?" I asked, already knowing I wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Unfortunately, yes there is," Cinna said sympathetically.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"We need to talk about how we are going to handle the Capitol," Haymitch said.

"I thought I was just going to be myself," I said, already knowing what Haymitch was getting at.

"I mean Peeta and you," Haymitch gruffly stated.

"But-" I began to protest.

"Dining car in five," Haymitch said and then left the car.

"I can't do this," I said to myself, forgetting that Cinna was still there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cinna asked.

"I can't," I muttered. I couldn't talk about that night. It was too painful.

"If you need me, I'm here for you," he assured.

"I know," I said. If I could trust anyone with all of this there was no doubt that it was Cinna.

"Can I give you some advice Katniss?" Cinna asked.

"Sure," I nodded. I could really use some of Cinna's advice right about now.

"Just think of this as another challenge you have to overcome. Just be yourself and don't let all of this get to you. Forget about the Games and forget about that night. Go in with an open mind and do what you need to do to get back home, away from all of this. This is all just another game. Be yourself, the girl with no fear, the girl on fire. Just be Katniss Everdeen," Cinna advised.

"I'll try," I whispered. I knew every word that had come out of Cinna's mouth was true. That was exactly what I needed to do. I just needed to be me.

"Now get in there and don't let any of this bother you," Cinna repeated.

"I will," I said and left for the dining car to face my biggest fears – Peeta and that night.

I walked in and saw Effie, Haymitch and Peeta sitting there, waiting. I went to join them. The only seat left was next to Peeta; reluctantly I sat next to him and leaned as far away from him as possible without drawing questions.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Everdeen," Haymitch stated.

"Let's get this over with," I quickly said, already ready for this torture to be over with.

"Okay. We have to decide on a story and a plan on how we are going to handle your breakup," Effie piped up.

"Just tell them it's over. That's all they need to know," I said.

"It's not that simple," Effie said.

"Why not? It's none of their business," I defended.

"When you volunteered to take your sister's place in the Games you gave up any right to privacy," Haymitch snapped.

"But the Games are over," I objected.

"And you two were the last victors which makes you even more important in the eyes of the Capitol," Haymitch fought back.

"That's not fair," I whined.

"Life's not fair, sweetheart," Haymitch shot down my flimsy response.

"What do you want from us?" Peeta, who'd remained silent until now, spoke up.

"We need some information on what happened that night so we can create a plausible cover story," Effie informed.

"You are not getting any information for me!" I vowed.

"I'm with Katniss on this one," Peeta agreed.

"I don't want you on my side," I shot at him.

Peeta ignored me and suggested, "Isn't it possible for us to fabricate a story without bringing up that night?"

"I suppose it is. It would just be simpler to go off what really happened," Effie explained. "But we can try to create a story from scratch."

"Great, let's try that. If that's okay with you Katniss?" Peeta asked me.

"Why do you even care what I think?" I snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes," Peeta decided.

"Then let's do it that way," Effie agreed.

We sat there and talked about what we should say, well mostly Effie and Peeta talked, Haymitch and I were ready for this to be over with. Eventually they decided on our cover story. We were to say that once we got back to District 12 we started to grow apart. Things happened and we just mutually decided that it wasn't working anymore. If we mutually decided then neither of us would look bad, but in reality neither of us ended it there was just a huge argument that left nothing between us. If people started to ask specifics, we were to avoid that topic and say that we are both sorry that things ended and we are still friends, but a relationship didn't work out. It was going to be hard to pretend then I was still friends with Peeta after everything that had happened that night.

Effie then informed us that tomorrow we would have an interview with Caesar Flickerman about what had happened that night, the last thing I wanted to talk about. If he asked us questions that we hadn't gone over then Peeta was supposed to come up with an answer and I was supposed to just go with it.

As soon as our conversation was over I left the table as quickly as possible and went to spend the rest of the night alone in my room. Everything from that night had come rushing back to me and I didn't want to deal with it right now. I could not think about what had been said, I just couldn't anymore.

I also couldn't think about the feelings I felt when Peeta's hand had accidentally grazed mine. Or the way I felt when he talked directly to me. If I started thinking about all of that I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Instead I thought about what was to come and slowly I drifted off into a restless sleep.

The nightmares were back and I woke myself up screaming. The nightmares hadn't been back since I'd returned to District 12, but here they were again. All I wanted right now was…

There was a knock at the door that I ignored, but Peeta came in anyway. Just the person I wanted, but I couldn't let him see that. "Are you okay Katniss?" he asked sympathetically. By the look on his face I could tell his nightmares were back too and he was thinking about those nights we'd spent together.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," I whined, but really all I wanted was his strong arms around me, warding off all of the demons in my head.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," Peeta said after a moment.

"I don't want to hear it Peeta. I know you're not. Now would you just leave me alone," I yelled, close to tears. I could see it in his eyes that he really was sorry, but if I accepted this I knew I would end up right back in his arms and I had a point to make so that couldn't happen.

"If you need me you know where to find me," he said and stared to close the door.

"I don't need you! I never have and I never will!" I yelled at him as he disappeared.

The truth was he was all I needed. I broke down after he was gone and eventually fell into another restless sleep. This time I was haunted by that night and the cave and the berries. Everything that had to do with Peeta was what was haunting me.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Again

A loud knock on my door woke me up from my restless sleep. I sat up trying to figure out where I was and what was going on. As my head cleared everything from the day before came rushing back to me and hit me like a ton of bricks.

There was another persistent knock at the door. "What?" I yelled irritably. Didn't the person know I was sleeping and didn't want to be bothered?

The door was pulled back to reveal Peeta, with his golden blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He was the only person I wanted to see. I couldn't believe my eyes, was he really here, standing at my door?

I blinked and Peeta disappeared along with my fantasy. In his place stood none other than my best friend, Gale. Yet again I was disappointed to see him. "Do you want any breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," I sighed, wondering what was wrong with me.

"Okay," Gale said and left.

I changed and then made my way to the dining car. I took a seat and ate up, without saying a word. My mind was too busy replaying the dreams I had had about Peeta last night. The dreams that were making me regret what I had said to him that night. It wasn't like me to regret things like this. I just wanted everything back to the way it was. I wanted Peeta back, but my pride and ego were standing in the way.

"Katniss? Yoo-hoo? Are you there?" Cinna asked in a singsong voice as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "What?"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I wondered as I looked around and realized I was the only one left at the table.

"To get ready for your interview," Cinna reminded me.

"Yeah, sorry I was just…thinking," I slowly stood and followed him.

"No problem," Cinna smiled and led the way.

The next hour was spent getting transformed into the girl the Capitol wanted. Even though I was supposed to act like myself, I couldn't look like myself yet. Effie thought that would be too much for the Capitol to handle.

When my design team was done working their magic, it was Cinna's turn. He brought out the dress I would wear to the interview. It was a combination of the girl on fire theme and the woods theme. It was a simple knee length, square collared dress made of wrapped fabric that subtly changed from red to orange to yellow to brown to green. I was the girl on fire turning into her new woodsy District 12 self.

"What do you think?" Cinna stepped back and let me look in the mirror.

"I love it. It's like I'm transforming from the girl on fire to the District 12 me," I smiled.

"That's what I was going for," Cinna laughed.

I smiled and let Cinna put the finishing touches on. When he was done Effie whirled me off to the car and the next time I had a moment to think I was standing backstage, waiting for the interview.

"You know your story and how to handle this?" Effie frantically asked. "We need to make sure we are clear on everything."

"We've got it under control Effie," Peeta assured.

"They know what to do," Haymitch cut in before Effie could start again.

"Yeah, but…" Effie tried.

"It's under control. Let's leave them be," Haymitch said and after a little more convincing he pulled Effie from the room.

I was left with Peeta waiting for the interview. This was the first time since that night that we'd been in the same room alone together for more than a minute. Usually I would leave before he could say anything, but this time I couldn't and honestly I didn't want to. An awkward silence was filling the room now.

"Ready for this?" Peeta finally broke the silence.

My first instinct was to ignore him, but right now I just couldn't do that. I was too nervous about this interview and I knew even after everything I could still count on Peeta to be there for me. "Not really," I admitted.

"Me either, but we'll get through this," Peeta tried to assure me.

"How? Whether we tell them what really happened or not I'm still going to relive it and I don't think I can do that again Peeta!" I snapped, on the verge of tears.

Without a word Peeta stepped forward and pulled me into his strong arms. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. This just felt right. He was the only one who knew what I'd gone through and the only one who could comfort me.

In his arms everything came rushing back to me, those nights in the cave, the long nightmare filled nights, the last year of my life. Everything was better when I was in his arms. The world didn't exist and neither did all of my problems, the only problem was something had happened between us since the last time I was in his arms and I couldn't wipe it from my mind.

Once I calmed down Peeta pulled away and said, "Just follow my lead and we'll get through this."

"I wish it was that easy," I sighed.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to trust right now, but I promise if you do we'll get through this," Peeta assured.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"We are going to pretend that a lot of that night didn't happen. We are going to go out there and act like we are friends and make it up as we go. As soon as it's all over you can go back to hating my guts, but for now let's just act again. Deal?" Peeta asked.

I guess what Peeta was proposing wasn't too terrible. Just pretend like we were still friends, which wouldn't be too hard and just follow his lead. I could do that. "Deal," I agreed.

"Let's do this," Peeta smiled and I could hear Caesar introducing us on the stage.

I sighed, put on a fake smile, and followed Peeta out onto the stage where Caesar Flickerman sat looking the same as ever except for his hair and lips which were now sunset orange, the color Peeta had said was his favorite. I guess I know who his favorite is now.

Next to him where our throne like sofa had once sat I found two separate thrones, one for each of us.

I followed in Peeta's footsteps as we went to shake Caesar's hand. "Nice to see you again Peeta," Caesar greeted as Peeta reached him.

"It's nice to see you too Caesar and I love the new color choice," Peeta smiled and put on his act for the Capitol.

"If I remember correctly this was your favorite color," Caesar jovially stated.

"You have a good memory," Peeta laughed, playing right into the hand of the Capitol.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," Caesar joked and then greeted me. "How have you been Ms. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire?"

"I've been better," I began.

"That doesn't sound too good," Caesar stated.

"No, but I've also been worse," I added.

"So things aren't too bad then?" Caesar asked.

"No, I'm just getting used to life after the Games," I admitted.

"That's to be expected," Caesar laughed.

I shook Caesar's hand and went to take the throne next to Peeta's.

"It's nice to have the two of you back here again, it's always a joy, but I believe that things have changed since our last meeting. Is that right?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, unfortunately that is," Peeta answered. I really was not ready for this.

"So, things are over between our District 12 star crossed lovers?" Caesar clarified.

"Yes," Peeta confirmed. There were gasps from many of the people in the audience and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Aww…I was hoping it wasn't true," Caesar explained.

I felt all of the eyes on me, expecting me to say something, but I just couldn't. That night was coming back to me even though I was trying to block it all out.

"At some times I agree, but things have changed whether we like it or not," Peeta said.

"That is true and I know you two have done what is best, but I know all of us are dying to know what happened," Caesar exclaimed. "Would you mind filling us in?"

Peeta looked at me, asking with his eyes if I was ready for this. I sighed and then said, "You can take this one."

"Okay, well what do you want to know?" Peeta asked.

"Anything you are willing to tell us," Caesar prompted.

"It happened the night of the final Victory Tour celebration, here in the Capitol," Peeta began with the truth. "After we returned neither of us could sleep," Peeta admitted.

"Why was that?" Caesar prompted.

"We were going back to our old lives the next day. Everything would change," Peeta continued. I sat there, feeling like I should say something, but not wanting to talk about any of this.

"So, that night we talked on the roof with the warm breeze blowing, twinkling stars in the dark blue sky, and noises from the celebrations below," Peeta painted a picture of that night with his words and everything came rushing back to me. The talk, the kiss, and the fight that changed everything. For a moment I was sent back to that night, reliving it once again.

There I was asking Peeta what was on his mind.

He sighed and answered, "Everything. All that's happened in the last year and what it's going to be like when we go back to our normal lives tomorrow."

Then I was saying, "Peeta, let's not worry about tomorrow or the past. Let's just live in this moment right now."

"Sounds good," Peeta replied and then his lips were on mine and I was lost.

"What did you talk about that night?" Caesar asked Peeta, bringing me back to the interview, leaving the memory of that last kiss behind.

"We talked about everything. Everything that had happened and everything that was going to change," Peeta said almost the exact same thing he had that night.

"Was there a fight or anything? What happened next?" Caesar wondered.

"We realized that things wouldn't be the same and our relationship wouldn't last back in District 12 so we decided instead of having a big falling out, we would just walk away from all of this as friends," Peeta recited. To me this story sounded like a fairytale. In real life that would never happen, but it appeared like the Capitol was buying the story.

"Katniss, do you have anything to add?" Caesar addressed me for the first time.

I had no clue what to say. I was supposed to follow Peeta's lead, but what else was there to say? "Umm…not really. Peeta pretty much covered it," I looked at Peeta and saw his encouraging smile and continued, "Basically we just decided to end it before things got worse. This way we are still friends because I don't know what I'd do if I lost Peeta as my friend," I admitted and realized just how true that was, but hadn't I already lost him?

"That's a touching story," Caesar exclaimed. "I thing we were all hoping it would be juicier, but what can I say? You two are just extraordinary," Caesar joked.

"That we are Caesar. That we are," Peeta agreed.

There was a buzz and Caesar began to wrap it up. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. I'm glad we got the pleasure of meeting again and I'm hoping the two of you can come back for one more interview before you leave the Capitol. Would you be willing to do that?" Caesar asked.

"Of course," Peeta answered.

"We'd love to," I added, really not wanting to come back.

"Then I'll see you soon," Caesar announced. "Until next time," he signed off as the curtain closed.

I finally relaxed for the first time since the interview started. It was over…at least for now.

Effie rushed on stage saying, "Great job!"

"Why are we coming back?" I blurted out.

"We thought it would be nice if the Capitol could send in questions for you to answer," Effie explained.

"Great…" I sighed. This was the last thing we needed right now. I wanted to forget about that night, not relive it day after day.

This was just one more thing for me to dread. Why was this happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

I found myself standing with Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch, waiting to go to the presidential ceremony. Effie had just got finished explaining what was going to happen today for us. This would be the easiest day by far. We would just attend the ceremony like everyone else with no special treatment or schedule and afterwards we would come back and have a simple dinner and the rest of the night would be ours. This may be fun after all.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

Haymitch and Effie stared at me like I was stupid. "What?" I asked defensively.

"For Delly and Gale," Peeta answered me. "They're coming too remember."

"Oh…" I said. I had almost forgotten they were even here. I guess I really was a terrible best friend.

Seconds later Cinna and Portia walked in followed by Gale and Delly. Gale looked better than ever…well better cleaned up than ever. He always looked great, but in that mysterious bad boy kind of way. Now he was just flat out gorgeous with his clean-shaven face and styled right out of bed hair. All of those girls back in District 12 would give anything for a second with him, but I was the one who had him. But was he what I wanted? I shook that thought out of my head and said, "Gale…you look great…" I trailed off.

"Thanks," Gale laughed. "So do you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

The next thing I knew we'd arrived and were being ushered to our seats in the huge room in the Justice Building of the Capitol where the ceremony would take place.

I sat in my seat between Peeta and Gale trying to figure out what I was thinking. I knew Peeta and I were over and I should be totally mad at him, but I was starting to have second thoughts. I turned to Gale and saw the guy who'd always been there, the one I could relate to. I just didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"So, I'm glad you asked me to come with you," Gale stated, laying his hand on mine for a second, but then pulling it back.

"Me too. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," I partially lied. I knew exactly what I'd do. I'd go running back to Peeta even after everything that had happened between us.

"That's a lie," Gale smiled.

"What? No it's not!" I protested, but I knew Gale knew me better than that.

"Katniss, I know you and we both know that isn't true. We both also know what you'd do if I weren't here," Gale smiled. "But that's fine with me."

"Wait, that's fine with you?" I asked, sure I must have misheard him. I asked him here, but he was saying he knew how I felt about Peeta and that was okay with him. Was I not good enough for him? Or what?

As if he were reading my mind Gale said, "That Delly Cartwright is pretty cute," he winked.

"Oh…really? That explains a lot," I smiled. So Gale was interested in Delly. That makes me feel a little better.

"Of course. Did you really think I would be fine with this if that weren't the case?" Gale smiled.

"I-," I began, but was cut off by someone. A man in the front of the room was getting everyone's attention. Gale winked at me and turned to the front.

"Welcome everyone to this special occasion! Today we will have ourselves a new president. Plutarch Heavensbee everyone!" the short balding man introduced Plutarch as he came out onto the stage and the ceremony began.

I tried to pay attention to what was going on, but my mind was racing from what Gale had just said. Was he really interested in Delly Cartwright? If he was that may make things easier for me. I know it was selfish but that way I didn't have to feel bad about what I was thinking. If Gale was otherwise occupied I wouldn't have to feel guilty about what I was suddenly feeling for Peeta…I mean what I wasn't feeling about Peeta. I was so confused right now.

I couldn't be feeling anything for Peeta anymore. That night should have proven that to me. Things had changed.

Suddenly I was back in that night again. The air was warm and so were Peeta's lips on mine. He pulled away, whispering, "I'm going to miss that."

"So, I guess tomorrow when things go back to normal that will be gone too?" I whispered back.

"I guess so. When we go back to pretending the other doesn't exist," Peeta sighed.

"Does it have to Peeta?" I wondered.

"No, but we both know it will…" Peeta answered.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way," I objected.

"You didn't have to Katniss," Peeta sighed. What was he talking about? How did he know what I was thinking?

Applause all around me brought me back to reality. The ceremony was over and everyone was standing, I didn't follow suit. Instead I closed my eyes and willed the tears that that memory brought up from coming. After a few minutes and a few deep breaths I was calming down. Still that night brought so many feelings and emotions back to the surface.

"Katniss, you ready?" Gale asked from my right side.

"Yeah, let's go," I snapped back to the Justice Building and followed Gale out of the building.

The next few hours passed quickly and before I knew it we were all gathered at dinner. We were eating the lamb stew that I loved so much.

"So, that was sure exciting!" Effie exclaimed.

"That's what you call it?" Haymitch barked. "I would have gone with a terribly boring waste of my time." Everyone laughed but Effie.

"It was history in the making," Effie said, apparently expecting that to explain everything.

"Your point is?" Haymitch laughed.

"That it was an honor to attend and be a part of all of it," Effie defended.

"If you say so," Haymitch shook his head like she was crazy.

"You don't appreciate anything worthwhile!" Effie shot at Haymitch and stood saying. "Excuse me," and then she continued to storm out of the room.

Everyone burst into laughter. "Great job Haymitch," Gale joked.

"Whose side are you on?" Haymitch questioned.

"Yours of course," Gale said still laughing.

"Smart boy," Haymitch smiled, standing up and following Effie's path.

"And then there were four," Peeta laughed.

"So, what now?" Delly asked.

"We're free," Gale reminded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Delly pushed.

"Katniss, any ideas?" Peeta asked.

"Not really," I sighed. "There's not much to do." The only thing to do was go to the roof, but…

"What about the roof?" Delly asked.

"That sounds fun," Gale piped up. I'm sure he loved the idea of spending time with Delly alone.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked. He looked like he didn't like this idea as much as me.

The roof was our place, Peeta's and mine. I didn't want to bring Gale and Delly up there. That was the place of the fight, just another reason I didn't want to go up there. I couldn't believe Peeta had told Delly about the roof. "I guess that's our only option," I finally sighed.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the view!" Delly cheered.

"Follow me," Peeta sighed, leading the way. I followed at the end. I really didn't want to do this, but there was really no way out of this.

"Ooohhh!" Delly squealed when we reached the top. She had rushed over to the edge and was looking out over the city. "This is sooo romantic," Delly squealed again and grabbed Gale's hand. After that the two of them were inseparable.

Peeta and I stood in the same spot we had on that night and I was trying my best to block those memories out. "Why did you tell her about the roof? This is our spot," I blurted out.

"I didn't," Peeta said, still staring over the edge.

"Then who did?" I questioned, not believing him.

"Gale," he answered turning to look at me.

"But…" I started, but then stopped; realizing I'd told Gale in the woods the day after I got back. I was so mad that I didn't care about 'our spot' anymore.

"I'm guessing you told him," Peeta spoke up.

"I did and I'm so sorry," I sighed. "I was mad and it just spilled out.

"Don't worry about it. Why would I have told Delly? This is our spot Katniss and I didn't want to share it with anyone else," Peeta admitted.

"Neither did I. I forgot I told him, but then again I never expected him to tell Delly, let alone ever be here," I sighed.

"It's okay," Peeta smiled. "Isn't it funny how things work out?" he laughed, gesturing to Gale and Delly who were now obviously flirting.

"It definitely is, but then again I never expected to be standing here with you again," I smiled.

"Neither did I," Peeta whispered and slowly moved in and pressed his lips to mine. There were fireworks going off in my head and sparks running through my body. I forgot what he could do to me. When Peeta pulled away I realized that maybe the fireworks weren't really in my head, they were just going off in the sky in celebration, but my lips were still tingling.

What had just happened? Peeta had just kissed me that was what had happened, but I couldn't forget what had happened between us. Without another word I fled from the roof just like that night with no idea what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Forward

I woke up the next morning from the best dream I'd had in a while. In this dream I was standing on the roof of this very building kissing Peeta. It was a short kiss, but it was more than enough to set my body on fire. I guess I was the girl on fire again.

I sat up sighing and trying to hold onto my dream as long as I could. I got dressed and headed to breakfast just like every other morning, except for once I actually wanted to be there.

When I looked up from my meal I saw the way that Peeta was looking at me. The look was like he knew about the dream I'd had, but there was also a questioning look. That's when I realized the dream I thought I'd had wasn't a dream at all. It was reality. Peeta had actually kissed me last night…but I had left before anything else could be said. Why had I done that? What had I been thinking? This is what I wanted…wasn't it?

"You okay there, Katniss?" Peeta finally asked. I'd been staring at him for who knows how long.

"Yes," I replied, blushing. Didn't he know what was going through my mind? He didn't have to bring it to everyone else's attention.

"Okay," he smiled his dazzling smile and went back to eating.

I tore my eyes away from him and tried to push last night from my mind.

Once we were all finished eating Effie announced our schedule for the day. "Tonight we have the celebration which will take all afternoon to prepare for. You have until lunch to do whatever you'd like, but after that we will need to prepare. We clear?" she asked the four of us.

"Yes," we all murmured in response.

"Good," she smiled and then we were free for a few hours.

I went to my room to sit around and think about things. I had so much to figure out. I figured Delly and Gale would be together and Peeta would be doing something. I wasn't sure what, but either way I had a lot of things to figure out before I talked to Peeta again.

Only seconds after I went to my room I was joined by Gale. "Hey Catnip, want to talk?" he said coming in and plopping on my bed.

"Uh…do I have a choice?" I smiled.

"Nope, not really," Gale admitted, clearly there was something on his mind. After all I did know Gale better than almost anyone else.

"What's on your mind?" I asked sitting down crossed legged on the bed next to him.

"I saw you kissing Peeta last night," Gale admitted.

He did? I thought he was wrapped up with Delly. Either way why was he bringing it up? "You did?" I asked feeling embarrassed, but I'm not sure why. It's not like I hadn't kissed Peeta in front of a million viewers before. Maybe it was because it really meant something this time. The act was long over.

"Yes, I did," Gale answered.

"Why are you bringing it up?" I wondered.

"I don't know. It just seemed weird to me," Gale admitted.

"Why? You with Delly seems weird to me," I pointed out. Who was he to judge me?

"Just because the last time we talked about Peeta it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with him. I just don't get it," Gale explained, turning on the bed to face me.

"Things have changed," I cryptically answered.

"Things couldn't have changed that much because one day you're ready to rip the guy's head off and the next you're sticking your tongue down his throat," Gale wasn't letting me off the hook today.

"Maybe I'm just not as mad at him as I thought," I answered.

"You were pretty damn mad at him when you came back after that tour," Gale pointed out.

"Maybe I overreacted," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Gale asked, but I knew he'd heard me the first time.

"I overreacted," I burst, my face flooding red.

"Oh really?" Gale teased.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"You overreacted?" he pushed.

"Yes! Let's just move on," I snapped. He was pushing me too far.

"Fine. So you've moved on?" Gale asked, being serious again.

"Yeah, I guess I have in a way," I admitted, knowing it was true. Even though that night still haunted me sometimes, I was just ready to move on and forget about it.

"Well that's good," Gale simply stated.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked. After all Gale was my best friend and I know how upset he was when he first found out about Peeta and I during the Games. Had that really changed?

"I'm okay with that. I know how you feel about Peeta and I know I just need to accept it and move on," Gale smiled. "I just want you to be happy Katniss and I know Peeta makes you happy."

"He really does," I whispered, realizing just how true that was.

"I know and I'm glad," Gale smiled.

I sighed. I had just figured so many things out from this conversation with Gale. I did have one more question though. "So, what's up with you and Delly?"

"I knew that was coming," Gale laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you interested in her?" I asked.

"Well, she's nice and cute, but mostly because I know I don't have a shot with you anymore," Gale admitted.

"What?" What did he mean by that?

"Katniss, I'm pretty sure it's been obvious that I like you as more than a friend, but I know you just want to be friends and I've accepted that," he admitted.

"Gale…" I trailed off. Did he really like me as more than a friend? Was it really supposedly that obvious? How had I missed that?

"Don't worry about it. I've moved on, but I want you to know that I'm only with Delly because I know I have no shot with you," Gale told me.

"But—," I began.

"No, I know that you want to be with Peeta not me," Gale cut in. I wanted to object, but I knew as well as Gale did that what he said was true. "Can I just tell you one more thing though?" Gale asked.

"Go ahead," I urged.

"Just do what you want to do. If you want Peeta then stop being hardheaded and just go for it. He won't turn you down, but then again no guy in their right mind would. Take control for once and get what you want," Gale said, serious the whole time.

He was right. I needed to stop being hardheaded and stubborn and just talk to Peeta. Get what I want. I vowed that I'd talk to him tonight after the celebration. "Thanks, I needed that," I smiled at Gale.

"No problem Catnip, I'm always here for you," Gale smiled.

Just then Effie popped her head in saying, "Lunchtime!" and then she was gone.

"Time for the misery to begin," I laughed, standing and heading to lunch.

"It's not that bad," Gale smiled following me.

I stopped outside the dining area and said, "Promise me one thing Gale."

"What's that?" he asked stopping next to me.

"Tonight at the celebration pretend you're with me, not Delly," I smiled.

"I promise," Gale agreed laughing.

"Great. As soon as tonight's over she's all yours," I smiled.

"I can't wait," Gale joked as we made our way to lunch.

Suddenly I knew exactly what I wanted and needed to do. I wanted Peeta and I will make that happen after the celebration tonight. I would finally make things right and I truthfully can't wait.


	7. Chapter 7: This Is My Now

**Only two chapter left after this...just thought you might want to know. Enjoy!**

Lunch flew by and before I knew it my design team was performing their magic. I needed to look perfect for tonight so I knew it wasn't worth complaining. Instead I kept the whining to a minimum and thought about the conversation I'd just had with Gale.

There really was a lot to think about because in that simple conversation I figured out everything. I had accepted the fact that Gale liked Delly and I finally understood why. Gale had accepted that there would be nothing between us other than friendship, which made my decision so much easier.

I knew what I needed to do and that was to tell Peeta how I really felt. I just needed to forget about everything that had happened that night and just move on. Move on with Peeta. I would tell him how I feel tonight after the celebration and then we would take it from there.

"What do you think?" Cinna asked, bringing me back to the present. I looked into the full-length mirror he was gesturing to and saw a girl I'd never seen before. She looked like me, but I'd never seen this side of her before. Staring back at me was the new me, the District 12 me. I was no longer the girl on fire. I had transformed into the version the Capitol would now see.

I was wearing the knee length dress with vines and leaves woven in. The dress I had chosen. The little makeup that I had on complimented the new look and drew out my best features. My hair was twisted up into the style that my mother had taught Cinna how to do, the style that my hair was in when this whole treacherous and unpredictable journey had begun.

I loved my new look and I really looked amazing. "I love it," I finally answered Cinna's question.

"Great," he smiled. "We need you to look great for the Capitol which you do, but it's always better if you're comfortable in what you are wearing."

"You don't have to worry about that. For once I feel like me, not the fake façade I had to put on the last time," I admitted.

"You can be yourself now Katniss, all of the acting is over. The acting like someone you're not and the star crossed lovers act. It's all over. You can finally be you," Cinna assured.

"What if I don't want it to be over?" I asked before I realized what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" Cinna softly asked.

"Can I tell you something that I can't really tell anyone else?" I asked already knowing I could trust Cinna.

"Of course you can," Cinna assured.

"I sometimes wish the act never ended. Well, the star crossed lovers act that is," I admitted.

"Why is that?" Cinna wondered.

"Everyone thought I was acting and Peeta wasn't, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what Haymitch and Effie seemed to believe," Cinna answered.

"But you didn't?" I wondered.

"No, I really don't think you were acting," Cinna smiled.

"That's because I wasn't. At the beginning maybe I was, but it came as a total shock to me. Somewhere in the middle it changed, probably when I found Peeta dying in the Games. I wasn't acting anymore after that. I'm in love with him too," I admitted. This was the first time I'd said any of this out loud, but it felt right. It was true.

"I know," Cinna smiled. "There was something different in how you acted around Peeta when the Games were over. I knew you weren't faking it, especially after seeing you after it all ended. You were a wreck," he smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah I was, but I want to make things right again and I will tonight after the celebration," I smiled, playing my scenario over in my head.

"It will all work out Katniss," Cinna assured and I knew he was right.

I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and to my surprise Peeta walked in looking amazing as ever. "You about ready?" he asked.

"What? Did Effie send you?" I teased.

"Of course," Peeta laughed a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"I figured," I smiled. "We'll be right out," I said.

"Okay. See you in a minute," Peeta smiled again and left.

"It's obvious," Cinna smiled.

"Really?" I asked, blushing.

"Yes. Ready to get out there?" Cinna asked.

"Actually I am. The sooner this celebration is over the sooner I can tell Peeta how I really feel," I smiled. Honestly I couldn't wait for once.

"Then let's go," Cinna led the way.

Standing by the elevator was everyone who was attending. I joined them. "Tonight we are all to be on our best behavior. We will socialize, have a good time, and be out of there at one. Got it?" Effie asked.

"Got it," we all murmured. I was already ready for the celebration to be over.

"Great. Let's go," Effie said as the elevator doors opened and we piled in.

A quarter of an hour later we were getting ready to enter the celebration. From outside the doors I could hear all of the commotion of people mingling and music playing. It was really a whole lot better outside under the stars, but I knew that couldn't last.

"Ready?" Gale asked, extending his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed, taking his hand.

We walked into the celebration itself and it reminded me of every other Capitol celebration I'd been to. All of the action was located in one huge room and powder rooms could be accessed from the wall left of the entrance. Also to the left was the food. There were hundreds upon hundreds of different dishes. To the right of the door a huge bar was set up with refreshments and in the middle of the room there were hundreds of tables set up. To the far back of the room was a dance floor and a stage was set up. There were crowds of people everywhere. If I had never been to one of these celebrations before I would have been very overwhelmed.

As we walked in the doors there were blinding flashes of cameras going off. In the Capitol we were almost the most famous celebrities only beaten out by the new president, Plutarch.

"Wow…," was all Gale could say when we entered.

"I warned you," I laughed at his reaction.

"I know you did, but I didn't think it would be this bad," Gale replied.

"I wish I could say it gets better, but it really doesn't," I laughed.

"That's great to know," Gale sarcastically said.

The next few hours were spent getting introduced to countless numbers of people who I'd never remember. They were all Capitol citizens who I'd never see again, but they didn't care. All they wanted was the ability to say they knew Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire and they'd prove that by showing the pictures they insisted on taking with me.

"Miss Everdeen?" a man to my left asked.

"Yes," I said turning in search of the mystery man. It was none other than Plutarch, the president himself.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you could make it," Plutarch smiled and shook my hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thanks for having all of us," I lied.

"You are very welcome," Plutarch replied, but before he could say anything else he was pulled off to talk to someone else.

"Let's get away from all these people," Gale suggested.

"Okay, head towards the dance floor," I directed.

We weaved through the throngs of people and made it to the tables closest to the dance floor. There were barely any people past the tables. They were all hoping to talk to their celebrities.

"This has definitely been an experience," Gale laughed.

"Oh, yes it has," I smiled. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for asking me," Gale agreed.

"Of course because then you never would have met Delly and all," I teased.

"Yeah, well that's true," Gale agreed.

Silence fell between us as we took in our surroundings one more time. I scanned the room and my eyes instantly fell on Peeta and Delly across the room. They were holding hands and talking to a guy who had introduced himself as Finnick, a victor from District 4.

Staring at Peeta from across the room I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened and everything I had finally realized.

I stood there and watched Peeta having a great time joking and laughing and just having fun. He appeared as if he had totally forgotten everything that had happened between us.

I keep trying to have a good time, but it is so hard with everything on my mind. How does Peeta make it look so easy? It seemed to come so effortlessly to him.

I felt Gale's hand in mine, but suddenly wished it was Peeta's. Anyone watching from around the room would probably think I was as happy as ever, but I definitely wasn't. It was all just one more big act to make me look like I was doing fine with the end of the star crossed lovers bit, but I wasn't.

It was just easier to handle if I stood back and acted like I was having the time of my life without Peeta. It was what the Capitol wanted, but now what I wanted. I want to stop hiding how I feel and I will tonight.

Suddenly I was staring into deep blue orbs as Peeta's eyes met mine from across the room. For a second I thought I saw a hurt and longing look flash across his features, but then it was gone again and he was smiling at me.

I smiled back as the past flooded my mind. For once that night didn't come rushing back. Instead it was all the good memories. The cave and the Games. The times on the roof and the hours spent together. The nightmares and Peeta's strong arms wrapped around me. The bread and the hope. The fireworks and the earth shattering kisses. Everything flooded my mind making me miss Peeta that much more.

I am tired of hiding how I feel. He needs to know everything and he will as soon as this night is over.

I held Peeta's gaze for another long second and then finally turned away. It hurt too much to think about what used to be, but soon hopefully it would be back to what will be and what is.

I shook my head, clearing it of everything Peeta related. I needed to stop thinking about it and hide my feelings because all it is doing is killing me inside.

"Where were you just now?" Gale asked me, knowing I'd been preoccupied.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about," I brushed it off.

"If you say so," Gale smiled and when I didn't respond he said, "It's almost one. We get to go soon."

Almost as if on command Effie swooped out of nowhere saying, "Time to go!"

We didn't hesitate. We all were ready for this to be over and it finally was. Only one more day and an interview and we'd all be back home in District 12.

The ride back flew by and we all departed the elevator saying good night. Little did anyone know my night was far from over. I still had things to do.

I rushed back to my room and changed and then made my way to the steps that led to the roof. I just knew that's where Peeta would be tonight.

I went up the steps to face everything that had been on my mind. I would finally tell Peeta how I felt.

With butterflies taking flight in my stomach I opened the door and stepped out onto the roof, finally ready to tell Peeta just how much I love him in hopes that he still feels the same way.


	8. Chapter 8: Back To Perfect

**One chapter to go after this. I hope a lot of questions are answered in this chapter...you finally figure out what happened that night. I just hope I didn't oversell it or anything. Enjoy!**

I looked around the rooftop as the cold night air hit my face. I found Peeta just where I knew I would. He was standing in the same spot he had been that night, looking out over the city. I walked over and stood next to him without a word. Looking out over the city I got this feeling of déjà vu. This whole day had been almost exactly the same as that last day of the Victory tour and that night where everything fell apart. Without farther warning that night rushed back to my mind and started to replay itself, but this time I didn't stop it. I remembered everything from that night and relived it hopefully for the last time.

It was the final night of the Victory Tour and we were spending it in the Capitol. Tonight we were to attend the most lavish and extravagant celebration of all and it would take the whole day to prepare.

I was holed up in my room with my design team and Cinna, until lunch, getting perfected. After lunch I was rushed back and thrown into my gown for the evening.

Cinna had outdone himself once again and once again I was the girl on fire. The gown was made of what appeared to be feathers that had been dyed oranges, reds, and yellows. I was the perfect combination of fire and bird. The Capitol would love it and so did I.

After I was ready I was hurried to the car and we were on the way to the celebration.

Soon we were there and being pulled back and forth to meet people. Introduction after introduction, picture after picture, and meaningless conversation after meaningless conversation. This celebration wasn't about Peeta and I, but about the Capitol citizens.

I finally found a way to get away from Apple Valentine who'd been talking about the Games for the last quarter of an hour and went to find Peeta.

"Hey, where have you been?" Peeta asked as I walked up to him and Haymitch who'd been talking.

"Talking to someone. Why'd you leave me alone?" I pouted.

"Effie dragged me off to talk to someone and I couldn't find you again," Peeta explained.

"Don't do it again," I warned as I grabbed his hand making sure we wouldn't get separated again.

"I wouldn't dare," Peeta promised, kissing me quickly.

Just that simple kiss sent off a chain of awws from the people of the Capitol. They really had bought that star-crossed lovers act, but then again I was starting to too.

"Do you want to dance?" Peeta whispered in my ear.

I simply nodded and pulled Peeta onto the dance floor.

As we stood there dancing together with my head on Peeta's shoulder and our bodies so close together I felt this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never wanted to leave his arms or this moment. I felt so safe in the strong, but gentle arms that were encircling me. I wanted nothing to change, but Effie had other plans.

"Time to make our exit, you two!" Effie trilled.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Peeta and followed Effie.

Soon we were back at the hotel that I knew so well by this point. I changed from my dress and scrubbed off the load of makeup and then tried to get some sleep.

It wasn't at all a surprise to me when I couldn't sleep, after all so much had happened and would happen soon. So I decided it was time for a trip to the roof instead.

I wasn't shocked at all to see Peeta staring out over the city, clearly lost in thought.

"Hey," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey," he replied. "Couldn't sleep?" Peeta asked, turning to face me.

"Nope. You?" I answered, trying to figure out what was hidden behind those bright blue eyes of his.

"No, there's just too much on my mind," he admitted.

"At least it's not the same things as last time we were up here," I tried to joke, but knew those wounds were still healing.

"You mean the fact that we could've both died the next day? Yeah, I'm glad that's over with," he smiled, but it was obvious to me that something was really bothering him.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," I agreed. Peeta wasn't normally like this, something was wrong. "Then what is on your mind?" I asked.

He sighed and answered, "Everything. All that's happened in the last year and what it's going to be like when we go back to our normal lives tomorrow."

Those exact same things had been haunting my mind for the last week. Everything was going to be so much different when we returned to District 12. So much had happened since we left there a year ago.

I shook my head and said, "Peeta, let's not worry about tomorrow or the past. Let's just live in this moment right now."

"Sounds good," Peeta agreed as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer if that was possible and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The feeling of his lips on mine was too much for me and suddenly I was lost in a different world, a world where everything was perfect, a world where there were no Games or Capitol, a world where all of this wasn't an act, but to tell the truth I had long ago quit acting everything was now real for me.

This kiss was nothing like the ones in the cave or the staged ones on the tour. This kiss was real and filled with passion and love. This kiss was making my body react in ways it never had before.

As we continued to kiss on that rooftop that had been an escape for us, I started to feel a burning desire and need start to rise within me. In this moment with Peeta so close to me everything was perfect.

I have no idea how long that kiss lasted, but I know it ended way too quickly. I still wanted more.

When we finally caught our breath Peeta whispered, "I'm really going to miss that."

So was I, but that's not what I said. Instead I whispered back, "I guess tomorrow when things go back to normal that will be gone too."

"I guess so. When we go back to pretending the other doesn't exist," Peeta sighed. It was obvious he didn't want to go back to that, but then again neither did I, so why did it have to go back? Couldn't we keep it like this?

"Does it have to Peeta?" I wondered.

"No, but we both know it will. The only reason it's like this now is because of our image. I know this has all been an act for you since day one and I've accepted that. It is obvious you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you and that's okay," Peeta went on.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way," I objected. At the beginning it all had been an act, but things had changed a lot since then. Didn't Peeta see that?

"You didn't have to Katniss," I was about to tell him just how wrong he was, that I did love him back, but then he said, "I know tomorrow when we get back to 12 you will run right back into another guy's arms," Peeta said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, really confused now. Why did Peeta think I'd go to someone else? Peeta had been my rock through all of this and I didn't want to lose him, but it was starting to seem as if he had already given up.

"Tomorrow you will run right back into Gale's arms without even a glance back. We both know you will Katniss," Peeta clarified.

I wanted to scream back that Gale meant nothing to me like that. He was just a friend. He knew what it was like to have lost your father and suddenly be the one responsible for keeping your family alive. He was just my best friend, nothing more. How could Peeta think I'd pick Gale and leave him behind?

I wanted to scream all of this, but it didn't seem worth it anymore so instead I shot, "You're right! I'll run back to Gale and leave you behind because apparently these last few months meant absolutely nothing to me. I just kept you alive so that I wouldn't have to face District 12 when I got back. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that maybe I could have possibly fallen in love with you or anything like that because there's no chance that could ever happen right? I was just acting right? Because I'm the girl who ate the berries because I wanted to defy the Capitol, not because I couldn't bear the thought of living without you.

"I'm the one without the soul, the one who can't love, the one who needs to be saved and the one who only cares about herself. So yeah, you're right Peeta, tomorrow I'll just run back to Gale and forget that you ever even existed or were the one who gave me the bread, the hope, and a way to survive. It's obvious you mean nothing to me. So I guess this is good-bye Peeta. It was nice knowing you!" and with that I fled the rooftop leaving Peeta speechless in my wake.

I rushed back to my room, slammed the door, and broke down on my bed. I cried all night and into the morning. I was aware of the knocks on my door, but I ignored them. I didn't want to deal with anyone. Peeta could be the one to tell them what happened, not me.

I couldn't believe what had happened. How could Peeta think I was just going to run to Gale? Now that is exactly what I was going to do, but that was all Peeta's fault. Was I really that cold and heartless to make him believe all of that?

Yes, I had probably overreacted, but it had hurt that he would even think any of that. Whether anyone believed it or not I had fallen in love with Peeta Mellark, but I guess that wouldn't matter now. Everything had fallen apart.

Around eleven in the morning there was another knock on my door and when I didn't answer Haymitch unlocked the door and came in anyway. All he said was, "Get ready. It's time to go. Oh, and I'm sure you already know that the star-crossed lovers act is history," he didn't wait for a response he just left.

Here I was back in District 12, my home, I was a victor, a legend, a mockingjay, the girl on fire, and hopelessly falling in love with Peeta Mellark, but here I was running into the arms of Gale Hawthorne for comfort. Here I was a total and complete wreck.

The memory of that night brought tears to my eyes and this time I didn't fight them, I just let them come. They poured out and soon I was sobbing. Peeta pulled me into his arms and I soon calmed down. I didn't pull away from the warm embrace because I knew Peeta was the only one who knew how I felt.

When I finally did pull away I saw the look on his face and I knew he had been reliving that night too. "You okay?" he slowly asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Me neither," Peeta sighed. "I just wish that night never happened."

"So do I. It has haunted me every day since it happened," I admitted.

"I was so stupid that night Katniss," Peeta admitted. "I should never have thought you were going to run back to Gale, but because I did I pushed you back to him."

I wanted to say just how right he was, this was all his fault, but I couldn't because that wasn't totally true. I had overreacted and made things that much worse. I just needed to move past all of this and blaming Peeta would not help. "I shouldn't have overreacted," I sighed.

"I don't blame you. I accused you of something you didn't plan on doing and it was too much. You had every right to say what you did because it was true. I just assumed you'd go back to him because it was easier to believe that than give you the chance to hurt me," Peeta continued.

"How would I have hurt you?" I wondered.

"If you would have turned me down," Peeta answered, looking away.

"But I wouldn't have," I admitted, it was true I wouldn't have turned Peeta down because all I wanted was Peeta.

"I know that now and I should have then, but I didn't I was so convinced that it was all an act for you," Peeta admitted, still not looking at me.

"At first it was," I admitted. "But then things changed. I started to fall for you Peeta and I dropped the act because I didn't need it anymore. I fell in love with you," I whispered, suddenly worried he might turn me down.

"And I hurt you," Peeta sighed.

"Only because you didn't want to get hurt. I understand because I probably would have done the same thing. It is taking everything I have to say all of this to you because inside all I really want to do is go hide. I don't like talking about my feelings, you know that, but I am because I need to tell you how I feel. I need it just as much as you do," I admitted.

"What are you worried about?" Peeta asked, turning back to me.

I sighed and then answered, "I'm worried that I'm going to put myself out there and get turned down."

"You don't have to worry about that," Peeta whispered and moved forward until he was right in front of me. "I'd never turn you down," he assured as he put his hand on my waist. "I love you so much that I couldn't bear to hurt you like that," he whispered as he moved in and captured my lips. I pushed myself as close to Peeta as physically possible and lost myself in his arms. I hadn't felt this way since that night, before all of the fighting had started. I missed this feeling so much.

I couldn't believe it. Peeta had just told me he loved me, which I'd known all along, but it meant something different this time because I loved him back. Everything really was perfect.

We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a while. I finally said, "I love you Peeta."

Peeta smiled and said, "And I love you Katniss."

We stood there for a while kissing, hugging, and just thinking. So much had happened on that night, but this night had fixed all of it. I suddenly had everything I'd ever wanted and he was standing right next to me.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone?" Peeta finally asked.

"I figured I'd break the news tomorrow during our interview," I smiled. My plan was to admit everything, the act, the lies, and the truth.

"I'm sure Effie's going to love that," Peeta laughed.

"Yeah, well I haven't figured out how I'm going to deal with her yet," I smiled.

"I'll take care of her if you take care of the Capitol," Peeta smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

We fell silent again, but it wasn't awkward. Instead it was an unspoken conversation. We didn't need to say anything, but we knew how the other person was feeling.

Everything had turned out right. Peeta still loved me and now he knew I loved him too. He agreed to go along with my plan to tell the world. I just needed to figure out how I was going to drop this bomb. Everything was perfect tonight, but tomorrow will be the start of the rest of our lives.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Into Place

I woke up early the next day, realizing today was the day. The day that my life would forever be changed. The day that was the start of the rest of my life. The day I would admit everything that had ever happened between Peeta and I to the entire world.

For the last few months I had been dreaming of this day. Dreaming of having Peeta back and dreaming of moving past that night.

Looking back on that night I know I definitely overreacted, but it just hurt for Peeta to accuse me of running back to Gale. Yes, maybe I hadn't given him too much to prove otherwise, but I still loved him. Maybe I should have made it more obvious or maybe I should have just laughed and told him I wasn't going back to Gale, but it's not worth worrying about that now. It was over, done with, the past, and there was no way to change it so I just needed to let it go.

That night could have gone much worse and Peeta could have said something to hurt me or something along those lines, but that's not Peeta. He would never have intentionally hurt anyone and I should have realized that then. It was over either way and I just needed to put it behind me, but that was harder than I'd expected. It just kept running through my mind, how much I'd messed up and what I was about to do. How was I going to pull this off without sounding like a complete joke?

I sighed, shaking my head, grabbed a jacket and went to the roof to clear my head. This was the earliest I'd ever been on the rood, but the view was fantastic. The sun was slowly rising, illuminating different parts of the city as it went.

I stood there watching and wondering for a while. The warm morning air quickly cleared my head, making it easier to think.

I had devised my plan for today's interview. I would wait for the perfect time and then tell the story, everything down to the very last detail. It was time for this charade to be over; it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

This plan had to work. It just had to.

The sun had fully risen and I was about to head back in for breakfast when two strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "Good morning," Peeta greeted his voice still slightly scratchy and gravelly from sleep.

"Good morning," I smiled to myself as I relaxed in Peeta's arms.

"So today's the big day," he smiled.

"Yes, it is," I answered, leaning back against him.

"Are you ready for it?" Peeta wondered, his breath brushing my neck and making my insides start to melt.

"Actually, I think I am," I sighed, knowing that was the truth. I was ready for all of this to be over and ready to put it to an end.

"Good," Peeta said kissing my neck. "I'm here for you all the way and I'll handle Effie," Peeta laughed.

"Great," I smiled. "Because I may be able to handle all of Panem, but definitely not Effie," I admitted.

"Just think, in a few hours this will all be over and things will be real for the first time," Peeta said in a happy voice. It made me wonder just how long Peeta had been waiting for this day.

"I can't wait," I smiled.

"Neither can I," Peeta agreed, turning me in his arms and kissing me.

We kissed for a while and when we pulled apart Peeta smiled, saying, "I guess we should head to breakfast."

"Yeah," I said and followed him down to the dining area where everyone else was already eating.

"We were just about to come searching for you two," Effie piped up.

"Sorry. We were just…reminiscing," Peeta covered.

"Okay, eat quickly because we don't have much time to prepare," Effie trilled.

We both nodded and are quickly. Then I was rushed off to get ready. Everything after that was a blur. I was too busy working out my plan in my head. I didn't even realize when Cinna pulled the simple green dress over my head or when they ushered me to the car.

The next thing I remembered was standing back stage waiting for the interview to begin. Peeta was standing next to me waiting. "Everything will be fine," he assured, taking my hand in his. It was like he had read my mind.

"I know…it's just…I wish we would have done this months ago," I admitted.

"I know, but it's better late than never," Peeta said.

I nodded, just ready for this to start. As if on command I heard the sound of the curtains being pulled back and applause from the audience.

"Thank you, thank you. It's great to be back," came Caesar's voice from the stage. "As I'm sure we all know today we will have Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the ex-star crossed lovers, back to answer questions that you all have submitted. Today we will have answers to the questions that have been plaguing all of our minds," Caesar paused dramatically letting what he's just said sink in.

"Now without anymore pause, I welcome back Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar's announcement was followed by applause.

That was our cue. This was it. It was time to finally tell the truth. I wanted to move, but I was I was glued to my spot. Peeta grabbed my hand, kissed me, and then pulled me on stage.

I followed Peeta put, very aware of the many eyes glued on me and what I was about to do.

"It's great to see you again!" Caesar exclaimed shaking both of our hands.

"It's great to be back," Peeta smiled amiably.

"It definitely is," I agreed. We both took our seats on our respective thrones and waited for the perfect time to break the news.

"So today as you are aware, we are going to revisit what happened between the two of you as the star crossed lovers," Caesar smiled at us. "But first I wanted to know how your latest stay in the Capitol has been," Caesar announced, looking at Peeta and I for a response.

"Actually Caesar, for me personally, this stay has been the vest by far," Peeta said.

"And why is that?" Caesar pushed.

"Because it has been a great time. First we get to witness history in the making," Peeta quoted Effie. "But then we also got to spend a great time with the people of the Capitol without worrying about what was coming next," Peeta smiled.

"Well I'm glad we could help you enjoy this," Caesar smiled, "Katniss, what about you?"

I sighed, knowing the answer, but it wasn't time to open up yet. "I have to agree with Peeta. This time had been the best for so many reasons which you will know soon enough," I answered.

"What will we know soon enough?" Caesar pushed.

"You're not getting it out of me that easily," I teased.

"Aww…please," Caesar mock whined.

"Not quite yet," I laughed.

"Fine," Caesar gave in. "So let's move on to the part we've all been waiting for – the question," Caesar paused dramatically again. "Over the last few days we have received thousands of questions for the viewers. Are you ready to start answering?" Caesar asked jovially.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Peeta answered.

"Great. The first question we have for you is why did it come to an end? Last time you were here you told us that it was a mutual decision, but the viewers seem to want to know more," Caesar read off the little card in his hand.

It was time and I knew it. The viewers wanted to know and I would finally tell them the whole story. "Caesar," I started. "I have something I need to tell you and I'm pretty sure it will answer most every question anyone could possibly have," I said.

"And what is that Miss Everdeen?" Caesar asked, on the edge of his seat.

"First, can you keep a secret?" I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure our millions of viewers and I can keep a secret," Caesar joked.

"Great," I laughed.

"So what is this big secret?" Caesar pushed.

"Well, basically this whole star crossed lover's thing was just one big act," I admitted and gave it a few seconds to sink in. There was a murmuring going through the audience and I could distinctly hear Effie gasp about everyone else. Here it was, all her hard work going down the drain.

"What do you mean by that?" Caesar asked, looking shocked.

"I mean that it was all an act. We were just pretending to-" I said.

"Stop!" Effie burst, cutting in and coming onto the stage. "Katniss, do not say another word," Effie said frantically. Haymitch was following her, trying to stop her, but she had a good lead and was coming straight for me.

"I need to do this," I protested.

"You do not!" she objected, almost to me. I wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got to me, maybe pull me off stage, but I would never find out because Peeta stepped in front of me blocking her way.

"This needs to be done, Effie," Peeta tried to reason.

"It doesn't," she yelled. By this point Haymitch had caught up and with Peeta's help removed her from the stage as she squealed at them to stop.

Before he left, Haymitch turned to me and said, "You're right. This does need to be done and I will keep Effie under control."

"Thanks," I whispered. Haymitch nodded and then the three of them disappeared off the stage, leaving me alone with Caesar.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Caesar gestured at Effie, slightly flustered.

"Neither was I," I whispered, trying to regain the courage to do this. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, recollecting ourselves.

When Peeta rejoined us, Caesar continued, "So, Katniss, you say that all of this was just an act?"

"Yes," I nodded. "To a point it was. There is a lot that I need to explain for you to understand, but originally this was all pretend."

"Peeta is this true?" Caesar turned to Peeta.

"Yes, unfortunately Caesar it is, but I believe that Katniss can shed some light on the situation," Peeta answered.

"Then Katniss, why don't you continue?" Caesar urged.

"Okay I will," I began. "It all started with the Games. We needed a strategy to get sponsors and between Haymitch and Peeta they came up with something. I wasn't aware of it until Peeta announced that he loved me that day on stage. I had no clue and I was just as shocked as the rest of you. I had not been expecting anything like that. I had barely spoken to Peeta before then so how could he love me?" I continued.

"So, Peeta were you lying then? Was that all part of the act?" Caesar asked.

"No, Caesar, I wasn't. I have loved Katniss since long before then, but she is right she had no clue," Peeta answered.

"Then what was the act?" Caesar pushed.

"The act was that I went along with it. At that time I barely even knew Peeta, so how could I love him. Everyone here in the Capitol loved the idea of us both being in love and being thrown into the Games, so we led them to believe that we both were," I answered.

"But it seemed so real," Caesar exclaimed.

"It wasn't at first. When the Games started it was all just an act for me. Peeta, he was never acting as he already told you, but he did know that I didn't feel the same way at the time," I informed.

"If it was all an act, was the berry incident at the end a way to get back at the Capitol?" Caesar wondered.

"No, truthfully it was not. Somewhere in the middle of the Games I did start to fall for Peeta. I think it was sometime around when I found him dying and saved him. All that time along really started to affect me, but I didn't realize what I was feeling until I realized I was about to lose him forever," I admitted, looking down at my hands and reliving that moment in time.

"So when you put the berries in your mouth what were you thinking Katniss?" Caesar asked.

"I was thinking that I couldn't go on without Peeta in my life. That is when I realized just how much I really did love him," I admitted and the audience broke into a chorus of aww's.

"In some ways it really wasn't an act, then?" Caesar thought.

"You are right about that. Not everything was an act. It just started out as our strategy and somewhere along the way it turned into reality," I admitted, looking at Peeta and knowing that he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Instead of star crossed lovers it is more like a fairytale come true," Caesar stated.

"In a way, I guess it is," I smiled.

"Is that all you needed to tell us?" Caesar asked.

"There is one more thing. Last time we were here you were asking about the breakup. We didn't tell the truth about what happened then. I wish that would have been how it had gone, but unfortunately it wasn't." I sighed.

"Then what actually happened?" Caesar asked.

"The last night of the Victory Tour we were both up on the roof of the hotel talking and it turned ugly fast. We were talking about everything that would change and basically I overreacted and that was that. I ran from the roof top and didn't look back," I admitted just how wrong I had been. In reality Peeta wasn't to blame at all, it was all me.

"So, Katniss, are you saying it was your fault?" Caesar wanted to know.

"Yes, I am," I said looking at Peeta the whole time. "Peeta didn't do anything wrong. He just said what was on his mind and I overreacted. I was just too overwhelmed with everything else I guess that I didn't want to deal with it. At that time Peeta didn't know how I felt about him so that didn't help," I admitted.

"Well, I'm sure we are all dying to know, how do you feel about Peeta?" Caesar asked the question that I had been waiting for.

"I love him. I fell in love with him sometime during my act and I don't know what I would do without him now. These last few months I have been without him and they were almost unbearable. I never want to lose him. I would not change a thing about the past because if I did I don't think I would be able to stand up here in front of everyone and say that I am in love with Peeta Mellark and nothing can or will ever change that," I admitted. This was the first time I told Peeta how I really felt. I turned to look at him and before I could register what was going on I was in Peeta's arms and his lips were on mine. There was a chorus of sighs and aww's from the audience. Suddenly everything was perfect.

Peeta pulled away from me and whispered, "I love you too Katniss."

Everything had fallen into place, I had the guy of my dreams in my arms, the Capitol knew the truth and they didn't seem to mind, and for once I didn't have to worry about what would come next because it didn't matter anymore. I had everything I would ever need right here with me.

"It looks like everything happens for a reason," Caesar exclaimed. "I'm glad to see the two star crossed lovers back together! See you next time!" Caesar wrapped the show up early because there was no way he was going to be able to get the audience or the two of us to pay attention again, other things were on our minds. Love is in the air.

Everything is perfect. The Games are over. The act is gone for good. Life is so much simpler. And the most important thing, Peeta finally knows how I feel. This is the start of a beautiful life. And for once everything is so easy.


	10. Easy: The Inspiration

Thanks for reading this story, Easy! I am very grateful for all of the reviews that you have submitted, that is why I love to write. This story had such a great reception and I want to thank all of you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This had been my favorite story to write so far and it may always be my favorite. There are just a few things I thought of after reading reviews that I wanted to say.

I just wanted to say that what happened that night was difficult to write and I know I kind of oversold it a bit, but I just wanted to keep reminding you that something was coming. I wish that I would have been able to come up with something better, but all I could think of was having Peeta saying something mean or something along those lines and I just couldn't bring myself to make Peeta the bad guy. I don't see him ever saying anything bad so I couldn't write it that way. I see him as the good guy, the one who will do anything for her and I see Katniss as the girl who is slightly self centered and quick to jump to conclusions. If you don't see them that way that is totally fine, I just wanted to let you know why I characterized them the way that I did.

Finally I figured I should share my inspiration for this story with you. I was listening to my iPod when the song Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield came on and I just thought of Katniss and Peeta. So this story is based off the song Easy. Here are the lyrics so you can read them if you want and see the connection. Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!

We broke up, yeah it's tough, most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong<br>No way, not me hey I'm doin' just fine  
>I'm not afraid of movin' on, it's<p>

Easy...goin' out on Friday nights  
>Easy...every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
>But what she, what she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy<p>

The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
>As far as he knows, it's<p>

Easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
>Easy...every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
>But what he, what he don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so  
>Easy<br>Oh it's easy

Oh it's easy...goin' out on a Friday night  
>Oh it's easy...every time I see him out<br>I can smile  
>Live it up<br>Forget about the way it was  
>But what she<br>Oh but what he don't know  
>What she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so...easy  
>Looks so easy<p>

Thanks!


End file.
